


You Make My Heart Melt

by Espanholina



Category: The Wizard of Oz & Related Fandoms, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura!Glinda, Alternate Universe - Wizard of Oz Fusion, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hunk!CowardlyLion, Keith!TinMan, Lance!Dorothy, Lotor has a soft spot for Allura, Lotor is conflicted, Lotor!Wicked Witch of the West, One Shot, Pidge!Scarecrow, irresponssible maids!, mentions of Zarkon, there is war going on in oz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 02:56:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17572961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Espanholina/pseuds/Espanholina
Summary: When the group of friends who keeps foiling Lotor's plans are sent to invade his castle in a mission by the Wizard of Oz, he finally has a chance to get rid of them all and take the ruby shoes to fulfill a greater purpose. But a heavy choice like this has a cost (and a big one at that). Now Lotor must wonder what really matters in his life and what is he ready to sacrifice to reach his goals.





	You Make My Heart Melt

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by pbeltarts' lovely Wizard of Oz!Voltron AU fanarts on Tumblr, which you can find here:  
> https://pbeltarts.tumblr.com/post/182013332596/so-ive-been-playing-around-with-an-oz-au-mostly

Running.

The sound of Lance’s ruby sneakers click-clacked in his ears. The group went down a staircase and found themselves within the outer area of the Wicked Witch of the West’s castle. Navigating through towers and corridors, trying to escape his guards.

Every now and then, the little scarecrow, Pidge, would fall down. The poor thing. Walking was already too hard for someone whose legs were made of hay, imagine running! Nevertheless, it didn’t stop her from leading them. In the chaos of it all, she was the only one who managed to keep her head calm and concentrate on their biggest priority at the moment: leaving that castle alive.

The wizard would have to excuse them, but they wouldn’t be able to complete their task if they were dead.

“Where do we go now?” Hunk asked. His little snout trembling as the guards approached them.

“This way, c’mon!” Pidge shouted.

Keith’s solid tin hands grabbed Hunk’s big paws as if to encourage his friend to keep moving despite the fear.

A great iron door opened before them revealing more soldiers running their way. Forcing them to turn on their heels and return to where they were. Back inside one of the towers, another group of guards was already waiting for them.

They were cornered.

Pointing their spears at them, the swarm of guards opened little by little for their master to enter.

Lotor, despite currently carrying the title of Wicked Witch of the West, was in no way ugly. He was tall, had a perfect posture and his skin was a light shade of purple. His sharp blue eyes, tough determined, always seemed to carry melancholy within them. Pointy ears and a long cascade of beautiful white hair could fool someone into thinking he was a fairy or an elf if it wasn’t for his choice of garments and…the broom.

He was draped in black from head to toe, the color of the bad witches. But despite that, there were traces of emerald green all over his outfit: the heels of his shoes, the collar and details of his tailcoat suit, his belt and he decorated his head and ears with Chrome Tourmaline gemstones.

He slowly walked towards the group. His face was serious, showing a noticeable degree of anger. Eyes focused directly on the boy wearing the red shoes.

 “Well, ring around the rosy, a pocket full of spears.” He said sarcastically, tough his face didn’t change expression. “Thought you’d be pretty foxy, didn’t you?”

He towered over Lance staring closely at his face, looking more menacing than ever, making the boy’s eyes open wide. The witch’s voice was calm and demanding.

“Come with me and your friends will be alright. You don’t want to make them suffer in your place, do you?”

“Why do you want the shoes?” Lance dared to throw the question at him once more like he did when he was trapped in Lotor’s cauldron room.

“You do not have what it takes to comprehend their power! I, on the other hand, do. I was trained my entire life for it, while you are a hillbilly who arrived in this place a few days ago and barely knows how our world works.”

“The Good Witch of the South believes in him, in all of us.” The tin man fired at him.

 _Allura._ He closed his eyes for a second. Why did they have to remind him of her now?

The kind and brave witch who bestowed her blessings upon them repeatedly. Always helping them, along with the shoes, to escape from his grasp.

His _former_ ally, he thought.

His…

His…love.

This whole ordeal started a fight between them. Another reason he was so angry with these newcomers. If they hadn’t stolen the shoes, he wouldn’t have to go after them. If the farmer boy wasn’t wearing them he wouldn’t have to kill him to get them back. Unfortunately, it was the only way the shoes could come out.

None of these arguments mattered to Allura. She refused to let him take the life of an innocent person. That was not a part of their cause. “ _Innocent_ ” He spat. He _killed_ someone by throwing a house at them! How was that innocent? Still, she told him “ _Talk to him, get him to help us. He is the one wearing the shoes now. You could teach him.”_

He couldn’t, they didn’t have the time. Zarkon’s domain was greater everyday and at any moment he would take over all the land of Oz if they didn’t do something about it very soon.

His father. Who obligated him into a position he didn’t even want in the first place. A job that made everyone and everything afraid of him, just like the man wanted. As if it wasn’t enough, when Lotor rebelled and joined the good witches’ side, Zarkon made his personal job to taint his son’s name throughout the land. Spreading lies and rumors about Lotor’s nefarious nature, destroying cities, making it all seem like the young man’s doing.

Needless to say it worked very well. The public was more afraid of him than ever, no matter how much his closest allies tried to help and clarify the situation, no matter what Lotor himself did, they had no solid proof of his innocence. The people of Oz refused to accept him. Allura and him even had to hide their relationship so they wouldn’t turn against her either.

 With the passing of the years it became easier and easier to accept the fake reality presented to him. That he was wicked.

But he managed to stay strong. He wouldn’t give in. He wouldn’t be like his father.

Allura helped him so much too. Always having faith in him, always being his friend, always loving him, and goodness he loved her more than the waking world. She was always there for him.

Except now, because of them.

Anger started swelling up in his chest. Back into the moment, he demanded:

“Give me the shoes.”

“…No.”

“Wrong choice, farm boy. I’ll give you one last try.”

Lotor took a few steps back, stopping right next to one of the torches lighting the room. He then rose his broom up and let it catch on fire. His gaze moved to the scarecrow but his words were still aiming at Lance.

“Unless you want to watch them die before you.”

The four of them gasped in horror.

They were helpless, there was no escape.

But before Lotor could do anything else, a wave of bubbles invaded the room. Gathering together in the middle right next to Lotor, they merged into one big bubble. A shape was forming inside it, one he knew very well.

The bubble dissolved showing Allura, the Good Witch of the South. She had elvin features like Lotor, like the pointy ears and long locks of white hair. Her skin was a warm brown color and her whole body sparkled with amethyst dust. She wore a pink body suit and a lilac cape descending from her ribs to the floor. Golden bracelets matched the golden details in her cape and the tiara on her forehead, which borne a single triangular amethyst in it’s center. Another amethyst Allura carried with her could be found at the top of her magic staff, surrounded by a silver hoop.

A staff, which she was tempted to point at Lotor.

Insetad, Allura looked at him with her intense crystalline eyes and her lilac pupils. She was angry, but also afraid… afraid that he would choose a darker path, afraid that it would make her lose him. She was disappointed with him, that this outcome was even a possibility. Nevertheless, her determined voice spoke loud and clearly.

“Lotor, this stops now.”

“You know I can’t.” He got closer to her and lowered his tone. “You _know_ if I let them go they will ruin everything we have worked for.”

The witches started arguing in extremely quiet whispers and the quartet’s fear was immediately replaced by sheer confusion.

“Wait, they are working together?” Pidge asked while fixing her broken glasses trying to analyze the scene in front of them as best as she could.

“No, Allura would never work with _him_.”

“Uhh, I think she is.” Hunk said tentatively.

“Then why is she helping us?!”

“Don’t ask me, I don’t have any brains.”

“Can the three of you stop arguing!” Keith spoke through his teeth as silent as he could. “Everyone’s distracted, we can try to run away.”

“No, you cannot.” Lotor turned his broom at them making them all shut up. He turned to face Allura again and continue their discussion.

“I can’t believe you were even considering killing them!”

“This is for the greater good, Allura! If I let them go, Zarkon will be the one to find and kill them and he will use those shoes then! Is that what you want?”

“I won’t let him.”

“You can’t protect them forever.”

“So your plan is to kill them first to protect them?” She inquired sarcastically.

“To protect _us_! This entire land! That was our plan since the beginning. The needs of the many-“

“This is unnecessary! Lotor, if you do this you will be going down a path from which you can’t turn back. They don’t need to be killed. Yes, yes we have time. You’re afraid, I understand, but you can’t do this.”

Lotor kept silent, he was tired of throwing old responses to the same argument. It gave her hope to continue.

“Don’t be like him. You don’t kill good people. You are not a murderer. You are not wicked. I know you’re good and you know that too, and someday we will make everyone know that, but for that to happen, you can’t do this.”

His eyes were sparkling. He could cry at how lost he felt, be he wouldn’t. One of his fangs was biting at the corner of his lower lip. He was always so eloquent but right now he was at a complete loss for words. What if he took the risk of letting them go? His broom was still burning.

“If you do kill them, I know you are going to lose yourself forever.” She paused and took a deep breath. “And you’re going to lose me too.”

One second passed. They stared deep into each other’s eyes.

He turned his head to the farm boy and his friends.

“Go.”

“What?” The four of them said in unison.

“Go. Now.”

Lotor turned the flaming side of his broom to the floor and put out the fire. He walked to Lance and handed it to him.

“Take the broom and get out of here. I never want to see any of you around my castle ever again.”

Lance took it hesitantly, never taking his eyes off of Lotor’s face. The boy didn’t know how to react, of all things he wasn’t expecting this to happen. He stepped backwards closer to his friends and turned to look at Allura.

She once told them Lotor wasn’t a bad person. He found that very hard to believe at the time, but maybe she was right, maybe there was more to him than met the eye. Who knew, maybe one day he would get to know the whole story behind these two, but that was not today, the witch spared their lives and told them to leave, he would not take that for granted.

Lance took Keith’s hand, he in turn grabbed Hunk’s and he grabbed Pidge’s. Lotor gestured for his guards to open space so the team could leave. They ran away, confused, but happy. They had the broom! They could get the wizard to grant their wishes!

Lance couldn’t wait to get home!...But now after everything that had happened he felt like there was still so much he had yet to learn about this world, about these people. He felt like the fight wasn’t over, and maybe it wasn’t. He was starting to wonder if now was the right time to go home. Whatever he chose in the end, he still had to help his friends and he wouldn’t leave before that happened. And so they wondered through the haunted hinterlands of the west towards the Emerald City.

Back in the castle, Allura observed them leaving from the open air corridor where they all stood before. She turned back to see Lotor with his hands behind his back, looking at the sky alone with his thoughts. Walking towards him with a gentle expression she said:

“I would like to speak with you alone.”

He turned to his guards and told them to leave them alone. When they all left Allura started getting closer.

“What do you wish to say?” he looked defeated, like he was getting ready for another fight, or for her simple reprehension. Fighting with Allura made his heart ache more than anything, hearing how disappointed she was with him broke him. If she intended to do that once more, maybe he deserved it, but he was afraid her words would be harsher. _You’re going to lose me too._

Instead, she almost completely closed the distance between their bodies, her mouth reached for his ear as if to avoid any curious guards who might have stayed behind to listen and said something that left him dumbfounded.

“You should tell your maids to watch out for where they leave their equipment.”

Moving so she could face him again, Lotor’s look of confusion was almost amusing. Allura would have laughed if this wasn’t such a serious subject. His secret, _their_ secret.

She walked back to where the quartet stood before and as his gaze followed her, he finally noticed something he didn’t see before during the commotion. Something that made his face lose all color.

A bucket filled with water.

It was behind them. He was about to set one of them on fire. They would have seen it, they would have thrown it at the little scarecrow, it would have hit him too, he would have…

He would have died.

And _she_ saved him.

Allura dumped the water over the castle walls and dried the little water drops that were on fingertips on her dress.

“Oh Allura…”

“This is what happens when you are enraged. You act without thinking.” Allura walked back towards him. Her eyes were angry, but most of all, worried and her voice was shaky. “And this time I almost lost you because of that.”

“Allura I’m so sorry.”

The witch hugged him, burying her fingers in the back of his coat and lying her face in his chest. He immediately put his arms around her and rested his head on the top of hers.

“I’m so sorry.” He whispered. “I hate fighting with you.”

“I know, I hate it too. And we never fought like this.” She started caressing his hair.

“I felt horrible. I should have listened to you, then we could have avoided all of this.”

She looked up to face him.

“Sweetheart, I understand why you felt that way. I know we are living in desperate times, but believe me when I say we will defeat Zarkon. But not like this, not killing innocent people.”

“I believe you.” He smiled and hugged her tighter. “Goodness, how I missed you calling me ‘sweetheart’!”

Allura laughed giddily. “There are many things I missed about you too, sweetheart.”

Lotor playfully added “Oh please let us never fight again! If anything, this fight just reinforced my love for you.”

She laughed once more and stared at him lovingly. “Alright then. I can say the same thing.”

Allura stood on tiptoe, cupped his face and kissed the corner of his mouth.

Lotor made a lovesick face and bended his knees as if pretending to be falling on the floor.

“Oh! I’m melting…”

“Oh I’m sure you are.” She straightened him up and nuzzled her nose with his.

They stayed like this for a while, eyes closed, finally finding some peace of mind in each other’s embrace.

“I love you.” He broke the silence.

“I know. I love you too.”

They closed their distance with a kiss. Both feeling a warm sensation in their chests. It really did feel like their hearts were melting when they were together. They never wanted that feeling to end.

The Good Witch of the South and the “Wicked” Witch of the West still had many battles ahead of them, but they didn’t fear now. They had hope and faith and now more than ever they had their love to give them strength.

Things would be alright. They would make them be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> My fisrt one shot! I hope you all like it, it was made with love. 
> 
> Please let me know what you thought and leave a comment!


End file.
